Conventionally, there has been known an energy storage apparatus which includes energy storage devices each of which has an electrode terminal, and a connecting member connected to the electrode terminal and also connected to an external conductive member (see JP 2015-088267 A, for example). In this energy storage apparatus, the electrode terminals of the energy storage devices are connected to each other using bus bars, and an external terminal (connecting member) is connected to the electrode terminal of the energy storage device disposed at an end of the plurality of energy storage devices.